No Time Left
"No Time Left" is the fifth and final episode of Season 1 of The Walking Dead Video Game. It was released on November 20th, 2012 for PlayStation Network and November 21st for Xbox 360 and PC in North America. Plot Episode 5 links up to the same point where Episode 4 left off, with Lee's words to Campman the same as chosen in the former episode. Realizing Clementine is elsewhere in the city and not in the hospital morgue, he and the group that came with him look for a way out, as the herd of walkers seen in Episode 3 arrives in Savannah. Lee manages to open a nearby elevator door, but passes out after opening it from exertion and his bite. Depending on who was brought with him, he can wake up among them or by himself. Lee can also choose whether or not to amputate his arm with a bonesaw to potentially save himself from the bite's infection or to at least buy him some more time. Regardless, Lee and any others begin climbing the elevator shaft of the hospital, which is seen to be overrun by hordes of walkers on the inside and out. The group, or Lee, arrives on the roof and sees the streets crowded with thousands of walkers. However, using Molly's strategy from Episode 4, Lee manages to reach a bell tower next to the roof. Ringing it, he draws the hordes to the tower, thinning the streets and allowing the group to push on back to the manor. Depending on whoever came with Lee in Episode 4, the result on arrival can differ. It is shown that whoever stayed behind at the house were ambushed and locked in the shed by Vernon's group, who then proceeded to steal the boat. If everyone accompanied Lee, the boat is seen missing and the group discovers it was Vernon and his people thanks to a note left by him. Lee, however, still focuses on finding Clementine, and insists on going to The Marsh House. If Ben was saved in Episode 4, Kenny will start to get angry with him. After Kenny says that Lee should have left him in Crawford, Ben gets extremely angry, exclaiming he is sorry for what he has caused, but says that Kenny was lucky that he had his family to lose, while Ben never had the chance to know what happened to his own. However, the herd catches up with them and invades the manor. The group puts up a vicious stand but is forced into the attic where they are trapped. A squabble between Kenny, who is paranoid of Lee's bite and him turning (even if his arm was removed) and Lee began, culminating in Lee throwing a stone bust head at Kenny, missing him and hitting the wall. If Lee hesistates and does not grab the bust, Kenny will grab it and throw it at the wall in anger. The wall is shown to be weak and decaying, and leading to the house next to it. The group breaks through it and ends up in a sealed room where a couple committed a murder-suicide, locking their room off from the walkers infesting the house. Lee finds a balcony where it is possible to cross to the next roof, and the group follows. If Ben is still alive and accompanied Lee, the balcony will collapse and fall as he begins to jump. Lee will run down in an attempt to save both of them. If Ben fell, it is shown that a balcony railing stabbed him in the stomach. His yells of pain attract walkers, and Kenny forces Lee to leave, telling him to go on and find Clementine. Kenny uses the last bullet in his pistol to mercy kill Ben, and is overtaken by the horde that enters the alleyway where they are. If Ben was killed in Episode 4, and Kenny came along with the group, the balcony will stay intact and they get onto the next building's roof. Following the accidental dropping of Lee's walkie-talkie inside the building through a hole in the roof, Christa jumps down and retrieves it. Kenny and Lee attempt helping her, by using a pole, but she slips and tumbles down again. Kenny jumps in, boosts her up, and is then surrounded by walkers. He fights through them with his last bullets, throwing them off of him, before succumbing to his fate. As Lee, Christa, and Omid finally reach the waterfront just across from the Marsh House, they are forced to climb over a large Maccabe Imports sign to get to the next rooftop, as walkers crowd the street below. Whether the player decides to either send Lee or Christa and Omid first the sign will collapse, separating them. Lee orders Christa and Omid to go on and meet him later, and, by player choice, to take care of Clementine when he is "gone". Lee descends into the streets and fights his way through the massive horde of walkers armed with a butcher knife he found earlier, and a shard of glass (if his arm was not amputated). After killing several and being splattered in their blood, however, he realizes his scent now matches that of the walkers, and many ignore him because of this. He arrives in the Marsh House and searches several rooms until he finds one with a bedroom and closet door roped together. He walks in curiously, only to have Campman appear behind him with a pistol drawn. Though Clementine calls out, thinking she hears Lee, Campman puts the gun to Lee, forcing him to be quiet and abandon his possessions. Campman, in a psychotic but calm state, sits down with Lee and has a discussion with him, asking him if he has ever "hurt anyone". After the player's response and a short talk, Campman reveals the station wagon from Episode 2 belonged to him and his family. Whether or not Lee and Clementine looted it, his reaction is the same. It is revealed his son went missing on a hunting trip. When he returned to the station wagon where his family stated, he and his wife went back out but failed to find his son still. They returned, and Lee's group had stolen his supplies, effectively ruining his life as some of Lee's group had stated. His wife took their daughter and left, though the presence of her severed, reanimated head in Campman's bag, as well as the fact that he continually repeats he "hurt her", indicates he may have killed her, or may have found her later after she had reanimated. Using his own walkie-talkie, he reveals to have been monitoring Lee and his group since Episode 2's events, and depending on the decisions the player made throughout Season 1, he confronts Lee about his many difficult choices, from saving Carley or Doug, to going to the St. John's Dairy with Clementine. In the end, Campman tells Lee that he will take Clementine and "hurt Lee, very bad." While he begins talking to his wife's severed head he keeps in a bowling bag, which is shown to be reanimated, Clementine escapes from the room and, using one of several objects Lee layed on a table at Campman's order (if player ignores all items on table she attacks him with her hands), sneaks up and attacks him just as he says "she Clementine wouldn't hurt a fly." Lee and Campman begin a fierce brawl, each trying to get Campman's gun which is knocked around the room. In the ensuing fight, either Clementine will shoot Campman, or Lee can either kill or incapacitate Campman, and if he kills him, has a choice of shooting him to prevent reanimation or not. Lee and Clementine reunite, and just as they leave, a walker appears at the door. However, as it sniffs Lee, it ignores him, going for Clementine, though Lee stops it. Realizing from a comment by Clementine about the "muck" on him that the walker was confused by his scent, he takes an organ from the walker and rubs it on Clementine in order to mask her scent as well. The two initially manage to wade through the walkers outside on the street well, until Clementine sees a zombified Ed and Diana walking the streets. Saddened and terrified, Lee tries to calm her, but passes out once more. Waking up in what appears to be a store of some kind, Clementine had taken Lee there for safety. Depending on the next few player actions, Lee, on the brink of death now from the bite, whether he amputated his arm or not, tells her to restrain him to a nearby radiator in order to keep him from attacking her. They find a zombified security guard trapped in an office where an emergency exit lays, and when Clementine attempts to take either his gun or keys based on Lee's decision, the walker attacks her. She ends up killing it with Lee's help, and with the gun and in tears, she begs Lee not to become one of them, though she states she does not think she can bring herself to kill him. Lee can give her advice, such as telling her to avoid cities, go with Omid and Christa, remain on her own, or keep her hair short, among other things. It is sshown Clementine will remember his advice (this being a likely hint to a future installment). They say their final goodbyes, and Lee, with a great amount of sadness, can either have a breaking-down Clementine shoot him or leave him to reanimate. Either way, he closes his eyes, and dies painlessly and quickly. After the credits roll, a tearful Clementine is seen walking in the rural hills near Savannah. She sits down to rest near an abandoned car. While inspecting some shell casings off the ground, Clementine looks up and observes two human-like silhouetted figures in the distance. She looks at them for a while, and the two figures stop to look towards Clementine, as she remains unsure of what action to take. Then the episode ends, teasing once more to future installments. Credits *Lee Everett *Clementine *Kenny *Ben Paul (Determinant) *Christa *Omid *Stranger *Ed (Zombified) *Diana (Zombified) *Brie (Zombified) *Tess (Zombified) *Vernon (Off-Panel) *Boyd (Off-Panel) *Clive (Off-Panel) *Joyce (Off-Panel) *Adam (Mentioned) *Elizabeth (Mentioned) Deaths *Lee Everett *Kenny *Ben Paul (If saved in Episode 4: Around Every Corner) *Stranger *Brie (Zombified) Promotional Poster Trivia *Last Appearance of Ben Paul. (Determinant) *Last Appearance of Kenny. *Last Appearance of Lee Everett. *First Appearance of Ed (Zombified). *First Appearance of Diana (Zombified). *First Appearance of Tess (Zombified). *First Mention of Adam. *First Mention of Elizabeth. *This is the shortest episode so far. *Vernon and his group appear only off-panel in this episode where they steal the group's boat, and they're not seen in the entire episode. *During the standoff/conversation with Campman and Lee, Campman references Lee's decisions in each episode of the game: they can be the fate of Carley and Doug (A New Day), the bringing of Clementine to the St. John's, the fate of Danny, if Clementine eats Mark's legs and the theft of his supplies from the station wagon (Starved for Help), the fate of Beatrice, the girl in the street, and how Lily left the group (Long Road Ahead), and the choice of bringing Clementine into Crawford (Around Every Corner). *There are 8 different ways to start Episode 5, depending on the characters that came with Lee Everett in the search for Clementine at the end of Episode 4. It can be either: **Ben, Christa, Kenny, Lee and Omid. **Ben, Christa, Lee and Omid. **Christa, Kenny, Lee and Omid. **Ben, Kenny and Lee. **Christa, Omid and Lee. **Kenny and Lee. **Ben and Lee. **Lee (by himself). *This episode is the first episode to have no trailer for it at the end of the previous episode. *In an interview with UMDR, Gavin Hammon, Melissa Hutchison, and Dave Fennoy spoke about their characters and Episode 5. Interview with 'The Walking Dead' voice actors Dave Fennoy, Melissa Hutchison, and Gavin Hammon ScrewAttack (October 24, 2012) **Gavin Hammon, who voices Kenny, said, "Some of us don't make it... I recorded for most of Episode 5 already and have no idea what happens to Clem. Melissa won't tell me either!". **Melissa Hutchison, who voices Clementine, said, "Let's just put it this way. That was one of the most INTENSE recording sessions I have EVER had. I'm pretty sure Dave and Gavin would agree with me on this one. Hold on to your hats, kids. This ride isn't over yet!". **Dave Fennoy, who voices Lee Everett, said, "Have a box of tissues handy." *This episode also features the return of Brie, who has reanimated into a walker. This is confirmed in the trailer which shows Brie in her undead form breaking into the manor, as well as a video on IGN which showed Lee dispatching her with a meat cleaver (see Image ) *Charles ("Chuck") Glenn, and Mark are not mentioned in the character statistics at the end of "No Time Left", even though they were members of the group, although its probably because they had the least impact on the group and the player. *Lee and Clementine put guts on their body to blend in with the herd of walkers, similar to how Rick and Glenn did in the TV and Comic Series. *The song played at the end of the episode, during the credits, is "Take Us Back" by Alela Diane. *During the final cutscene, one may notice the two figures stop and look at Clementine for a split second, indicating that they may have seen her. *This episode has the least amount of deaths and one can be avoided *The incident that can occur to Ben Paul with the balcony is similar to the one where Randall impales his leg on a railing-pike, in the TV Series. References